Hot Water
by WellHowAboutThat
Summary: It's all a little more thrilling when there's a possibility of being caught. It all started with Sakura's simple mistake of entering the wrong section of the bath house. SasuSaku Oneshot


I'm a terrible person, I know. I haven't updated my other stories, please forgive me. This idea popped into my head and i couldn't not write it...

Thank you for those of you who read! and thank you x93842374823578234 for those of you who review :)

You're all beauties.

Let me know how you like the story ;) I think i kept Sasuke in character decently...? tell me what you think haha. Any suggestions?

This is a oneshot. I don't own Naruto. Sasusaku

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Water<strong>

_ You Make Me Wanna Lose My Voice_

* * *

><p>Pale fingers gripped the sides of the porcelain sink in front of her. The fingers flexed around the cool material while the quiet sounds of breathing echoed through the change room. A head of pink locks lifted to face the mirror in exhaustion. The mirror's reflection showed a beautiful woman with ivory skin, long strands of pink hair, and a heart shaped face adorned with attractive features. The girl staring back had a defined face, thin pink eyebrows, a button nose, and a set of soft, full lips. A groan escaped her lips before she lifted up a hand from the sink to run it through her hair.<p>

Tired didn't even begin to cover what the kunoichi was feeling at the moment. Her whole body ached, her muscles tired and stiff from over use. She had been assigned to complete an S-rank assassination mission along with another teammate from Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura and her dark haired companion were both members of anbu and were frequently paired together for dangerous missions. Despite his arrogant attitude he was a very good partner and they worked efficiently as a team.

This mission hadn't been as easy as others, the target had multiple lines of security and it took the pair quite a long time to take out all of his body guards. The target they were assigned was a missing nin from Rain. Looking at her arms she noticed a cut she had forgotten to heal. The wound was dried over with blood. One of the body guards had come at her from behind and while she dodged the kunai he was attacking with, she didn't escape the sharp edge that nicked her arm. Before she could punch the offender, Sasuke had suddenly flickered in front of her and slit the man's throat with a stroke of his katana. The raven haired man was especially protective over her whenever it came to battle and when enemies tried to attack her.

'_I make it to anbu and here I am still being protected by him.'_ She knew Sasuke acknowledged her skills as the top medic in all of Konoha, having studied under Tsunade, but it seemed like he still felt the need to protect her like when they were kids.

Sasuke joined anbu at 18 while she joined the following year at 19 and both had been working together for a long time. They were now both 23 years old and she had gained the respect of the last Uchiha. She knew that he now saw her as an equal and no longer the weak link of Team 7. She brought her glowing green hand over the wound on her left arm and healed the skin without leaving a scar.

She exhaled slowly, an amused smile forming on her lips.

"Guess old habits die hard, ne?"

Sakura and Sasuke were just about drained of chakra after the grueling mission and decided to stop at a bath house on their way home to Konoha. She had been a little surprised when Sasuke had suggest they take a rest, normally he wanted to get home as fast as possible but it seemed that even the stoic Uchiha was tired. They found a bathhouse in a nearby village that also provided rooms to stay in. They agreed to stay the night because it was pointless to continue if they had no more chakra left. Not to mention they had about around a two day journey ahead of them to get back home.

Her face grimaced at the mere thought of having to walk, yet alone run anywhere. Lifting her eyes back to the mirror she critically surveyed herself. Her clothes and some parts of hair were covered in dirt and blood, most of it not belonging to her. She wrinkled her nose at the strong scent of copper filling the air.

'_Thank god I get to take a bath.'_ She brought her hands to the bottom of her shirt and lifted the material up and over her head, next moving to take off her boots and pants. She was left in her chest bindings and underwear. She quickly unwrapped the bindings and slid her underwear down her thighs and removed them while folding them and placing them in a pile with the rest of her clothes. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself and made her way to the doors leading to the bath.

She was in such a hurry to get into the bath that she didn't realize she entered the wrong section of the bath. Instead of entering the female bath she had walked herself into the male section, she had yet to realize because there were no other occupants in the bath.

_'Perfect, no one here but me.'_ Sakura loved having the bath to herself, it was so much more relaxing when there was no one to intrude on her privacy. She removed her towel and walked down the steps into the steaming water. She let out an exhilarated moan as she fully lowered herself into the water._ 'This is just what I needed.'_ She tipped her head back soaking the pink strands in the water. After combing her hair back she made it to the bench along the sides of the bath and took a seat. The hot water reaching her collarbones was doing wonders for her sore muscles, she could feel the tension leaving her body as she soaked in the water. Finally she rested her head back against the rocky wall behind her, letting her eyes shut and completely relaxing into her seat.

"Kami." Sakura breathed before sighing in contentment. She was so relaxed that she didn't even open her eyes when she heard the door to the bath open and the padding of feet against the floor. However, her eyes did fly open when a deep velvet voice cut through the air.

"What are you doing here?"

Startled green eyes looked up to see her dark haired teammate standing in front of her with confusion etched onto his handsome face. Her mouth opened in shock and she immediately sunk further into the water so that only her head was above the surface.

"What do you mean what am I doing here! I'm taking a bath if that wasn't obvious already. But more importantly why are you in here?" Sakura knew that it wasn't a mixed bath and she was sure that there were two separate baths for men and women. _'Why the hell is he here?'_ Her confusion was steadily increasing. She turned to look at him and she instantly became aware of two things.

_One_ was that Sasuke was in the same bath as her. Sasuke was in the same bath as her and not wearing a shirt. Sasuke was in the same bath as her not wearing _anything_ besides a small white towel that barely tied around his hips. _Second_, being that she was completely naked, with no towel, stuck in the bath with Sasuke…. who is _practically_ naked. Upon realizing this, she tried her best to stay calm.

Green eyes raked over his body as if they had a mind of their own. The man in front of her oozed out sex appeal with his disheveled ink locks, heated midnight eyes lined with long dark lashes, down to his aristocratic nose and to his smooth lips. There looked to be a little bit of stubble on his well defined jaw. It was possible that seeing him a little more disheveled than his usual immaculate appearance made the stoic Uchiha even sexier than he already was. '_Quite possible.._' His smooth pale skin was something she was almost jealous of, it contrasted beautifully with his dark features and made his eyes stand out. Her eyes trailed over his broad shoulders, perfectly developed pectorials, and lower to his stomach.

Her breathing stopped for a second when her eyes were met with his cut and defined abdomen. The small scars running across his torso only added to his appeal. His figure was lean, toned and muscular. Working as a medic she'd seen hundreds of male shinobi with their shirts off but she had to admit that Sasuke put the rest of them to at other men had never made her mouth turn dry or make her stomach clench pleasurably like the man in front of her did. She admired his powerful hips and the hard v line that cut from his hips and led to the top of his towel.

She couldn't help but notice the trail of fine dark hairs from his navel leading down to disappear under the small towel that hung dangerously low over his hips.

_'Okay. Alright. This is okay. Sakura, it's not like you haven't seen him without a shirt before, this is perfectly norm- Fuck. This is not oka- The fuck is this shit!'_

She took in a breath trying to calm herself down.

_'Get it together Sakura. Pretend that he's not nak- No. He is. __Sasuke is naked. He is almost naked.'_

Was it even possible for someone to looks so good? He was already devilishly attractive to start off with. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. Child hood crushes aside, she knew how to appreciate attractiveness at its _finest_. Was this some kind of punishment? Kami just wanted to tease her with what she couldn't have...?

A sinful part of her wanted that _tiny_ white towel to untie at his hips and fall off. She was just _curious_... It'd be impossible for him not to be perfect in that ….area. Since he's perfect in all other physical aspects. Has to be. Right? _'How big is it?'_

Her musings were cut short when Sasuke cleared his throat purposely. Her eyes flew up to meet his deadpanned stare. A blush burned her cheeks at being caught ogli- no observing, that's all.

_'Right. Just observing. Not ogling.'_

Sasuke told himself that he hadn't purposely embarrassed her for the satisfaction of seeing her blush but the smirk that was threatening to make its way onto his lips said otherwise. He was mildly amused at the antics of his pink haired team mate. Normally he hated the attention that his looks brought but seeing the admiration in Sakura's eyes when she looked at him had only served to inflate his ego. To be honest, he was curious about the way her eyes lingered on the towel that covered him._ 'Isn't Sakura a good girl?'_ He unsuccessfully tried to push down the swell of pride that had risen in his chest when he saw the naughty curiosity in her emerald orbs.

Something about the idea of his innocent team mate wanting to see under his towels made him want to show her. '_The look on her face would be priceless..'_ He quickly diminished the thought of taking off his towel just to see how she'd react. His thoughts were getting a little carried away, maybe it was because he was exhausted and he wasn't thinking clearly. Is that why he wanted to tease her? Maybe he just liked making her blush? _She does look rather attractive with that pink colour dusting her cheeks…_

"You realize that you're in the men's bath." The corner of his lip turned up when he saw her incredulous expression.

"_Oh my god_. You're joking. How did I mistake the doors?" She couldn't believe she'd gone into the men's instead of going into the women's. _Was she really so tired that she'd become dysfunctional?_ When she looked at Sasuke she saw him turn his head to the side but she didn't miss the corner of his mouth twitching, a tell tale sign that he was holding back a smirk. That in turn made her start smiling before laughter bubbled from her throat.

"I'm so tired that I've started to lose my mind Sasuke." She managed through chuckles. Her laughter subsided but the grin remained on her face.

"Hn." Sasuke's lips were pulled into an amused smirk. The whole situation really _was_ kind of funny.

Sasuke who had been standing for a period of time finally gave in to his exhaustion and began to walk down the steps into the water. Green eyes snapped to his movements coming closer to her. His ears picked up on Sakura's gasp when he started walking toward her. Ignoring her obvious distress, a sigh escaped his lips as more of his body submerged into the hot water.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously while sinking further into the water and trying to flatten herself against the wall.

"I'm taking a bath… If that wasn't _obvious_ already." He drawled out lazily, turning his head to stare at half her face, she'd sunk down into the water so that only her nose and up could be seen.

"Don't be a smartass." Sakura said, pouting at having had her previous words used on her.

"Hn." His response paired with a smirk. He took a seat across from her before closing his eyes and relaxing against the edge of the bath. There was no one else inside the bath so he didn't feel like it was a problem for them to be there together. Surprisingly he felt comfortable around Sakura, even to the extent of being practically naked in front of each other, but it's not like he could see her anyways. Or maybe it was just fatigue that made him disregard the inappropriateness of the situation.

"Um, I'm going to back to the women's side." He opened his eyes when he heard her speak. He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really care if she stayed with him or if she left him alone.

_'Wait! My towel is on the floor half way across the room from the bath..._' She had absentmindedly taken it off because she was supposed to be in the women's bath after all. She was going to have to run and grab the towel but she'd risk Sasuke seeing her naked. She looked back to his face and was startled to find herself staring into onyx pools that were no longer shut in relaxation.

"Could you turn around or something?" She asked nervously, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Why?" One fine dark eyebrow lifted, onyx eyes regarding the nervous pink haired woman.

"So I can get my towel." Pink eyebrows drawing together in frustration.

"Go get it." He replied not moving his eyes away from hers.

"Sasuke!" The flustered pinkette could see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You have two legs don't you?" Sasuke let the corner of his lips pull up, he found that he enjoyed making her nervous and he especially liked the blush heating her cheeks.

"That is not the issue!" She was becoming increasingly frustrated with his game. It was rare that Sasuke ever openly teased her but today appeared to be one of those times.

_'Since when does Sasuke tease? I swear if he drags this out.'_

"What seems to be the problem then?" He continued to egg her on because he knew she'd lose her patience eventually. She was amusing when she got all worked up.

"You know _exactly_ what the problem is!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. She unknowingly had moved off the wall and closer to him during their exchange.

"Do I?" The second eyebrow lifting to join the other.

"_Ugh_. Sasuke come on!" If she wasn't so tired she would have strangled him.

Her clear frustration with him only served to broaden the smirk on his face.

"Seriously how old are you? Five years old? Maybe six?"

A snort escaped the raven haired man before he fixed her with a devastatingly handsome smirk.

"Sakura, do I _look_ like a six year old?"

The tone of his voice was dripping with arrogance. Her eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe him! Sakura didn't know what she was more annoyed with, the smug look on his face or the fact she was having a _substantially_ difficult time keeping her eyes above his neck.

Her right eye twitched in annoyance. So what he was attractive. So what he was the finest male specimen she'd ever laid eyes on. _'If I could wipe that smirk off his face..'_ She ignored the heat pooling in her belly from the knowing look he was giving her.

"I'm naked and my towel is half way across the room. I am _not_ about to just waltz around in the nude in front of you."

"You're worried I'm going to look?" He said slowly while one of his eyebrows lifted curiously, smirk still in place. Her face flushed at his accusation while narrowing her eyes at him.

"Just turn around Sasuke!" she yelled in frustration. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply when both their attention was drawn to the sound of footsteps coming closer to the door.

Sakura began panicking when she sensed the chakra signatures of more than 10 shinobi headed towards the door. She knew she was done for if they caught sight of a naked woman who was conveniently in the men's section of the bath.

"Shit! What do I do!" Sakura's panicked voice reaching his ears as her fearful gaze turned to him. Sasuke was aware of the sudden danger Sakura now found herself in. Between the two of them he knew they wouldn't be able to fight off the 15 or so number of shinobi that were about to enter the bath. They simply didn't have enough chakra. Not that he'd ever say it outloud, but it was definitely no help that Sakura happened to be a very attractive woman...with exotic features….. _And_ she was naked. _If they saw her…_

Sasuke moved with lightning speed transporting both of them to the back corner of the bath where a rock wall provided a little bit of cover for them. He pushed Sakura against the wall and covered her body with his before casting a genjutsu to hide them from the view of incomers. It all happened so fast that Sakura barely had time to realize that Sasuke had transported them. Her face turned scarlet when she opened her eyes to see Sasuke's wet body hovering over hers with his muscular arms on either side of her head. Her own body was pressed against the rocky wall behind her. There was only a small space between them, she became hyperaware of the very male body inches away from her.

She refused to let her eyes wander below his throat in hopes of keeping her sanity. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest and she was sure Sasuke could hear each fluttering beat of her heart. Her eyes locked onto his when she heard him whisper, telling her to be quiet. A second later she heard the door to the bath open and the voices of the men filter into the open space.

'_Please let them not see us.'_ The men's conversations grew louder, the sound of splashing echoed around the room while the men entered the bath. Sakura sighed a breath of relief when her and Sasuke remained undetected by the group. Sasuke on the other hand was struggling to keep his eyes on the wall and resisted looking down at the inviting view in front of him.

Sakura had yet to realize that the water only reached her belly button now that they were standing, but Sasuke... he was _all_ too aware.

They stood like that for about twenty minutes while the man continued to talk and relax. Sakura could barely handle the tension between them, but there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't just walk out of there to escape the uncomfortable situation. With the time she had, she chose to memorize how many freckles Sasuke had on his shoulder to avoid her eyes wandering. Sasuke was in the same boat, he stared at the rock wall ahead of him, refusing to even glance down, it was too big of a temptation.

He sensed the group drawing nearer to where they were hiding, looking over his shoulder he saw the men moving to sit right beside them. He cursed when he saw that one of the men's arm was a hair's breath away from grazing his side. He couldn't risk them touching him because the group would become aware of the genjutsu he'd laid on Sakura and himself.

He quickly grabbed her waist with one arm before pressing her even further into the wall and used his other hand to muffle her squeak of surprise when he moved his own body to press flush against her. Startled green eyes flew to his face at the contact. He motioned behind him with his head and she understood the reason for his actions. When he was sure she wouldn't make any noise he removed his hand from her mouth. They were out of harms way for now. They couldn't afford to get caught.

Sasuke sucked in air through his teeth when he felt her body press against his. All thoughts left his mind when he registered the feeling of her soft breasts squished against his own chest. It was a challenge not to let his mind linger on both of their nakedness. His lips set into a grim line while he tried to think of anything to get his mind off the delicious feeling of her curves being pressed into him. Needless to say he was failing miserably.

She might have just imagined the hitch in his breathing but she was sure she wasn't imagining the hard contours of Sasuke's body pressing into her. The moment she felt his skin on hers she realized that she was no longer covered by the cloudy water and she was exposed. Not only was she exposed but she was being crushed into a wall by a practically naked Sasuke. Sakura flattened her palms against the wall and tried not to dwell on the feeling of Sasuke's hard stomach moving lightly against hers. This was a life and death situation but all she could think about was the warmth radiating from his body into hers. Her mouth felt dry, she could barely breathe with the pressure of his flat chest squished against hers.

They stayed pressed like this for another ten minutes, each of them putting all their effort into not moving but each shift in position sent shocks through their bodies.

When she tried taking a deep breath it only made her chest rub even more against his. The contact was too much and before she knew it her nipples were pebbling, heat had long since pooled in her stomach. She immediately stilled when the consequences of her movements became obvious to both her and Sasuke. When he felt her move, his head automatically lowered to look down and the sight he was met with made him wish he'd never looked down. She was biting her lips in an effort to keep quiet, her face a deep shade of red, and her large mounds were flush against him. Sasuke had previously never known how well endowed his female team mate was until now, but there was no question about the size now that he could feel her large, firm breasts on his skin. In training they were always bound so it was hard to tell. He almost groaned when he felt her nipples hardening against him. The contact of their skin alone was erotic enough to have him struggling to form coherent thoughts.

The fact that Sakura was turned on by this as well was making heat swirl in his stomach. It took everything inside him not to move his chest so that her peaks would drag against his skin. His breathing had become shallow and it was all he could do to keep from panting. Sasuke prayed his body wouldn't react to the stimulation, but he was fighting a losing battle. He just wished the men would get out of the bath so that he wouldn't lose all sense of reason because of the girl currently pressed against him.

Another slow ten minutes went by, neither daring to acknowledge the obvious sexual tension smothering the air. Sasuke resorted to doing mathematical equations in his head so that his focus wouldn't be drawn to the hard peaks pressed into him. He was a man afterall, he wouldn't be able to stop his body from reacting if he let his mind wander. He refused to replay the dirty images his imagination had produced upon being pressed flush against Sakura. So far solving the tedious math problems in his head was helping.

Sakura on the other hand focused on regulating her breathing but it was becoming difficult when her mind was flashing naughty fantasies starring the dark haired man currently squishing her up against a wall. It had been almost an hour of this torture and her back was starting to hurt from being stuck against the wall. There was a particularly hard edge that was digging into her back so she tried to subtly move off the area but only succeeded in rubbing her chest against Sasuke. She stopped moving when she felt Sasuke's entire body go rigid. She tried to stay still but after a few seconds with the edge still pressing into her back she had to arch her back again. The friction of her hardened nipples dragging across his own was electrifying. She held her breath when he dropped his head so that his lips were right beside her ear. Sasuke clenched his eyes closed and tried to stuff down the urge to continue the pleasurable friction.

"Sakura." The way her name rolled of his tongue had her heart beating faster. She wanted to hear him say it over and over. His hot breath teased the side of her neck, caressing her ear, she didn't meant to but she squirmed under him again. She tried her hardest but it was impossible not to be turned on by the position they were in. By him.

"Y-yes?" White teeth captured her bottom lip and chewed nervously.

"Stop it."

Her body hummed with desire in response to hearing his lowered tone, hoarse from struggling to hide the arousal in his tone. She couldn't hold back the shiver that ran down her spine and caused her to shift and rub against him more. Math equations be damned. Sasuke ground his teeth at the sensation, she was making this so much more difficult and it was pushing him past his threshold of patience.. His fingers were white from gripping the wall so tightly, every muscle in his arms and shoulders were stiff with tension.

"Just-_stop_ moving."

He could only handle so much before he ended up snapping.

"S-sorry."

He lifted his forehead from the wall to study her face. His chest tightened when he saw the desire evident in the pair of emerald eyes that met his gaze. He didn't notice himself moving closer to her face. He couldn't do anything but stare into forest green, he barely noticed that the space between them had decreased enough for him to feel her warm breath on his lips. Movement caused his eyes to drop to her mouth where her bottom lip was captured by her teeth. Her bottom lip was red from the continuous chewing she had put it through. Seeing that was the last straw for Sasuke before he found himself pressing his own lips against hers.

Her senses were overwhelmed when she felt his warm soft lips press hard against her own. She gasped when he pressed her further into the wall, his right hand moving to tangle in her wet hair and bring her mouth closer to his while his left hand cupped her cheek. Sasuke pressed himself in between her legs, while she ran her fingers through his locks. She melted into his embrace, pressing into him until there was no room left between them. His hands were in all the right places, his kiss demanding, urgent and filled with passion. Finally they broke for air when neither of them had any oxygen left, leaning their foreheads together, lips still touching.

"Do you hear that?" Their blood ran cold when they heard the voice of one of the shinobi. Both held their breath in fear of being caught.

"Hear what?" Another man asked his friend. After a minute they heard the men speak again.

"I don't hear anything."

"Me either."

"Maybe I just imaged it…"

"The steam is getting to you!"

"Maybe you've been in the water too long?"

"Yeah let's go, I'm ready to get out."

The men stood up and headed towards the change rooms. Sasuke saw their opportunity to make it to the change room and out of the bath. After making a series of hand signs he transported him and Sakura into the change room. He grabbed her arm and yanked her into the shower stall with him before the men opened the doors and stepped inside. He turned the showerhead on before wrapping Sakura's legs around his hips and moving her arms to go around his neck. She complied with his urgency, knowing that they'd be found otherwise. He tried to ignore the fact that her naked body was wrapped around him like a vice. When the men walked past the stall they would just see his legs and not question anything. All they needed to do now was wait for the men to leave and they were safe.

Sakura was one second away from hyperventilating, she was completely naked with her legs wrapped around Sasuke's hips, breasts molded against his chest, and the only article of clothing between them was his towel. She barely held back a moan when Sasuke readjusted his grip on the backs of her thighs and caused their stomachs to rub smoothly along each other. The grip of his strong hands supporting her and gripping her naked flesh was doing peculiar things to her lower half.

His hold on her caused her to be a little taller than him, so she tilted her head down to look at the raven haired man. Both were a little worse for wear, their breathing had become ragged which was entirely to blame on the stifling sexual tension in the air. Given the sticky situation they'd gotten themselves into, it was impossible for their hormones not to act up. Being naked did that to people, worse when two people are naked and in a compromising position.

She wanted to drown into the hooded midnight pools staring back at her. Sakura didn't notice when he moved his face closer to hers, not when their noses bumped against each other, not when his warm breath mingled with her own, or how his left hand moved from her thigh to tangle in her hair, she was entranced by beautiful onyx. In fact the only thing she was aware of was the warm spray of the shower beating down on both of them and the fast beats of his heart thrumming in his chest, which matched her own hummingbird heart beat. Emerald eyes fluttered shut when the distance remaining between their lips was closed by Sasuke.

She could only fist her hands in his ink locks as his lips moved heatedly against her own. He made a sound in the back of his throat in response to the fingers scraping against his scalp, her pulling his hair was really turning him on. The kisses were slower this time, they took their time enjoying the feel of one another's lips. The sensual lip lock had both separating and panting for air before diving right back in. Sakura vaguely registered Sasuke pushing her against the wall of the cubicle to support her weight with his own body while hiking her right leg higher around his hip. He teased her, nipping playfully with the edges of his teeth before sucking her bottom lip into his moaned when she felt his tongue lick across her bottom lip coaxing her to open his mouth to him, moaning as she did so. His hands moved slowly over hips and to her waist while massaging the skin there. He took his time to taste her, tongue running over her teeth and cavern before flicking his tongue against hers in invitation. She quietly moaned into his mouth before she shyly moved her tongue to slide along his.

If there was _one_ thing Sasuke Uchiha was good at, it was kissing.

It soon turned into a battle for dominance, which he ended up winning. Their lip lock was becoming more heated by the second. Sasuke nearly came undone when he felt Sakura grip his shoulders and roll her hips into his, his whole body freezing while he broke from their kiss to fight back the moan threatening to escape him. Panting he could feel himself hardening more and more with every dip of her pelvis against his. Sakura only smirked and repeated the action, harder this time. He responded by pulling her tighter against himself and grinding his hips up to her own. The heat of her core through the towel had him biting his lip in an effort to keep quiet. The skimpy material of his towel did little to create a barrier between their bodies. Sasuke buried his face into the crook of her neck, the friction between them stealing the air from his lungs.

He brought his hands from her hips to smooth up and down her sides before moving up to cup her breasts in his large hands. She gasped, his hands beginning to squeeze and rub the supple flesh, she automatically started arching her back to push her chest further into his hands. She barely held back a cry when she felt the rough pad of his thumbs flick her nipples. Each squeeze, each pull, and rub of his fingers over her sensitive breasts had her grinding her core into his hard length.

He was driving her crazy, his touches leaving a blazing trail of fire on her skin. She could feel his impressive erection tight against her hips, his length pressed between their abdomens. She had previously thought that Sasuke was asexual or perhaps just free of hormones in general but the hardness rubbing against her clearly told her otherwise.

Sneaking her hand in between their bodies she palmed him through the towel. Sasuke quickly pressed his lips to hers before releasing a groan into her mouth. The hand rubbing him stopped, only to feel his towel being untied and dropped to the floor. His throbbing member immediately sprung up, the head an angry red from the need to release. His knees almost buckled when her small hand wrapped around his heated flesh. The feel of him amazed her, he was _hot_, _hard_, and _pulsating_ in her hand.

Sakura nervously gripped him, loosely in fear of hurting him. She was shocked when the organ twitched in her hand. She used her thumb to trace a pulsing vein on his shaft before pulling down the foreskin to expose the head. After all she'd never done this before and had no idea how to pleasure a man. She studied his face in hopes of reading his reaction but he looked like he was in pain.

"Does it hurt?" He nearly laughed upon hearing the nervousness in her whispered question, she was barely holding him, but refrained when he saw the worry in her eyes.

"Tighter." Sasuke almost didn't recognize the deep husky command as his own voice.

When Sakura only gave him a confused look he laced his own fingers around the fingers holding his length. He thoroughly enjoyed the surprised gasp she made. He stared into her eyes as his own hand tightened around hers, in turn making her grip around him tighter. His larger hand manipulated her smaller one to slowly tug down before moving up again, showing her what he liked. Sakura had to bite her lip from moaning, the sight of the aroused man before her and his hand around hers while she brought him to completion was too much. She quickly memorized what he liked, his hand soon slipping away as he let her stroke him.

"Fuck." He rasped, dropping his head onto her right shoulder, burying his harsh pants into the side of her neck when she used her thumb to trace his slit on the head of his member. A particularly hard pump of her hand on his cock nearly tore a moan from his throat. She tightened her grip around him and stroked him all the way from the base of his shaft to the head. He fought to stay silent as her small hand worked him at a torturously slow pace.

"Sakura… don't…tease me." The hoarse whisper against her throat sent a pang of heat straight to her core. She didn't think she'd ever heard Sasuke plead for _anything_ before this.

It was hot as _fuck_.

She couldn't help the smirk forming on her lips, she loved the control she had over him, that she could make him feel this good. He was powerless to stop his hips from jerking up into her hand whenever she teased his head with the pad of her thumb. This time he failed to hold back the low moan caused by her thumb spreading his leaking pre-cum in slow circles around his sensitive tip.

"Does it feel good Sasuke-kun?" She asked, increasing the speed of her strokes when she felt his lips sucking on her pulse.

"Kami…._yes_." He felt like he was dying and going to heaven, his own hand never felt as good as Sakura's did. He placed butterfly kisses down the column of her throat, teeth nipping certain spots while he continued his descending path. Every now and then his lips would pause to lick and suck the skin, pleased when soft moans would slip from her lips. He slid his hand down from the tight grip he had on her waist before stroking her left thigh.

He pulled away from her to appreciate the view he had of her full breasts, pink nipples puckered out. Tilting his head down he nearly lost it when his eyes were met with the sight of Sakura's hand moving over him, her small hand going up and down. He couldn't keep looking at what she was doing without being pushed over the edge so he busied himself by wrapping his lips around one of her nipples.

Sasuke smirked around the nub when he felt her hand on him falter before she threw her head back and let out a silent moan. He rewarded her by grazing his teeth over it before giving a rough suck. Sakura desperately arched her back to push more of her chest into the heat of his mouth. The tongue flicking her nipple was slowly turning her thoughts into a disorganized jumble. Sasuke's right hand continued its journey up her thigh until he reached her core. When his large hand moved to cup her he had to hold back a groan. She was nearly dripping, his long fingers stroked between her folds, immediately covered in her essence.

"Sasuk-ke…kun!" He inserted his middle finger into her passage, groaning when he felt her walls constrict around the long appendage. He hissed when the hand stroking him picked up its pace. He started thrusting his finger in and out of her before adding a second finger inside of her. Her hips began pulling themselves closer to his hands whenever he tried thrusting them out, each time trying to pull his fingers deeper. He looked up from her thrusting hips when he heard a muffled cry and saw her biting her hand to restrain the moans trying to make their way out. He didn't even realize when his onyx eyes burned into red, 3 black commas spinning, his sharingan activating by itself. The image of her flushed face and hooded emerald eyes looking down at him would forever be burned into his memory. He stroked her with precision until she was a writhing mess against him, he could feel her walls clamping down around his fingers and he could only imagine how it'd feel to have her squeezing a different part of his anatomy.

"Haah.. Nn… Sas-" Without warning he bit on her nipple while he pressed the rough pad of his thumb against her clit, rubbing the jewel, then curling his fingers inside her and continuing to thrust them in and out of her. Sasuke thought that the outcome was something beautiful. Her palm covered her mouth to muffle the broken cry that tore from her throat while her body arched in completion against him. The spray from the shower still hitting over them left droplets pouring down her skin, making the scene before him even more entrancing.

He watched as her hips thrust onto his fingers until they began bucking out of control, her walls furiously contracting and relaxing around his fingers, her entire body shuddering and spasming against him. She rode her orgasm out on his hand, his erection forgotten, her hands tangled in his hair while her hips grinding down in circles, his thumb never stopping its motion on her clit. By the time she finally came down from her high she had become so sensitive that she couldn't handle Sasuke touching her any longer, her hips twitching and bucking as she desperately gripped his hand to stop him.

Complying, he released her nipple with a pop while removing his fingers from inside of her.

"Shit….are you trying to kill me Sasuke?" She asked him between pants, Sasuke fought back a smirk when she pinned him with a serious stare. Instead he opted to stare into her eyes while he lifted his hand that was covered in her nectar. Sakura's eyes widened in shock when a sinful smirk broke onto his lips before he brought his fourth finger to his lips and licked the length of it. Even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to erase the image of him licking her essence off his hand. Her mouth became dry and she struggled to breathe when he didn't break eye contact and instead took his finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. Her core throbbed as she watched him do the same to his other fingers.

She couldn't take it any longer and she gripped the back of his neck before pulling him into a fierce kiss. She could taste herself on his lips but she didn't care. Sasuke didn't have time to react before she grabbed his neglected member, groaning into the kiss before her hand started stroking him at a pace that robbed his breath. She stopped stroking him, placing the tip of him at her center, tapping the folds.

He broke the kiss, fighting to keep his hips still when she teased further and traced her slit with the head of his penis. Her liquids coated the head of him, he couldn't believe how wet she was. He sucked in air through his teeth when she rubbed her clit with tip of his penis.

"Sakura..." Watching her hold him and tease herself was making his entire body throb with need. _Who knew Sakura was such a tease?_

"Yes?" She hummed in delight while tracing her folds again with his head before making sure the slit of his penis rubbed against her clit.

"Fuck... Don't do that Sakura." The force of his hands gripping her waist would probably leave bruises but Sakura didn't mind. She positioned him so that his head was at her opening and finally she pressed him against her. He buried his face into the side of her neck and panted harshly, the sensations almost becoming too much. She moaned as the head slowly pushed into her. She pushed him in so only his head was surrounded before taking him out and tracing her slit again.

"Sakura…. Just." His raspy voice cutting off, he couldn't think with her rubbing him like that.

"What _S-a- s - u -k- e -kun?_" She only teased him further by pushing his head back inside of her, she could feel his entire body coiled, his hips twitching in an effort not to thrust up into her. She lowered her hips to take in more of him before lifting higher to squeeze the head of his member.

"Please..._Fuck_... Sakura-_stop_ being a tease."

She could feel his member twitching inside her and seeing him so aroused like this was, pleading, was turning her on more and more. She gave in to him and without warning dropped her hips onto his entire length. A choked moan ripped out of his throat while she muffled her cry into her hand. She wrapped an arm around his neck while threading the other one into his hair. It's a good thing she didn't have a hymen to worry about, having torn hers over the years of brutal shinobi training. His pulsing length stretched her until she thought he'd rip her in half. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, willing himself not to pound into her but she was so tight around him he wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer. The way her muscles contracted around his cock and the wet heat gripping him felt better than anything he'd ever felt before.

"Sasuke."

His eyes opened to look at her flushed face, eyes locking onto her darkened green. He watched in fascination as her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

"_Fuck me_."

Her raspy command sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock, making it twitch inside her. Sasuke didn't like taking orders from anyone but something about Sakura giving him demands was _extremely_ arousing. He pulled out slowly before forcefully thrusting back in, rocking her whole body up against the stall with the movement. Placing a hand on the wall beside her head and the other on her hip he used his leverage to thrust up into her. It was his turn now to tease her with his agonizingly slow place, grinding his hips into hers while she unsuccessfully tried to make him go faster. The muffled moans and gasps in his ear fueled his actions, his hand tightening on her hip with each hoarse cry. The slow rub of her hardened nipples over his chest with each thrust only added to the pleasure.

He was so lost in the pleasurable haze that the chatter of the men in the change room had become background noise. He could barely hear the males anymore, his entire focus trained on the pink haired woman wrapped around him like a boa constrictor. He vaguely registered the door to the change room shutting as the men exited.

"Damnit Sasuke. Go _faster_." He groaned when he felt her nails raking down his back. If he wasn't so horny he would have found the situation amusing, he never would have guessed Sakura liked it _rough_. Not that he was complaining. Just to piss her off he slowed his thrusts until he stilled completely inside her. The disappointed whine that came out of her mouth _almost_ made him change his mind about teasing her. She desperately tried rocking her pelvis into his trying to make him move but the hands gripping her hips made her efforts futile.

"Sasuke! " The pinkette was furious with the Uchiha.

He pulled out until only the head of his member was left inside her. He smirked against her neck when she thrashed against him, hardly caring when her nails dug into his back until they broke the skin.

"What… do you…. want?" He whispered between nips and kisses down her throat. He lowered his head to her chest, closing his mouth around her nipple. Moaning, she squeezed her walls around him as hard as she could. She moved her right hand to pull his dark locks, forcing his head up from her chest so she could stare into his eyes.

"You know damn well what I want." She didn't like the mischief dancing in his eyes and she definitely didn't like the smug smirk on his lips. Moving his face closer towards her he nipped on her bottom lip.

"Are you going to beg _S -a- k -u- r -a?_" He slid himself halfway into her before pulling out again.

"You are absolutely infuriating, you know that?" She whined when he tapped his head against the folds, pressing against her but not enough to go in.

"Am I?" The raven haired man loved it when Sakura was all riled up.

"Sasuke, I _swear_ to god if you don't fuck me right now I'm goi-"

Her words cut off by a gasp when he gave a rough thrust, sheathing himself to the hilt. He pulled out completely before pounding into her again.

"Please Sasuke!" He complied with her unspoken request and increased his pace inside her. Each thrust had Sakura seeing stars, he was filling her up to the brim. His thrusts became faster and each one more powerful than the last. Their hips found a perfect rhythm against each other. Sakura could barely keep up with him, her hands gripping desperately to his shoulders as he fucked her. She could feel the knot inside her stomach tightening more and more until she felt like she would explode. Sasuke sensed her getting closer to the edge, her walls gripping him so tight he had to fight to pull himself out and thrust back in.

He snuck a hand in between their bodies to rub her clit, the action making the woman in his arms throw her head back and bite her hand to muffle a scream.

He didn't stop and continued to flick his thumb back and forth over her engorged clit in time with his thrusts. His pace becoming frantic when he felt her shuddering and tightening around him to the point where he could barely breathe. With one hard thrust the coil in Sakura's stomach snapped and pleasure exploded from her core spreading throughout her entire body. A loud cry escaped her, she drew blood from her hand when her teeth sunk into the skin. Her hips continued to buck as she was hit with the strongest orgasm she'd ever had, her inner muscles convulsing violently around his member.

Sasuke's thrusts never let up and just as her first orgasm subsided his moving length sent her into a second earth-shattering climax. Her walls clamped down so hard on him that he barely got his last thrust in before the contracting muscles of her core brought him over the edge. Sasuke's vision was blinded by white when he finally reached his own completion. Waves of pleasure wracked through his body, his sperm shooting out in hot spurts deep inside her. Her name was a mantra on his lips as continuous strings of cum exploded from his slit. His hips moved with abandon, losing their previous precision as he grinded himself up into her. Her walls milked his cock until he had nothing left, his jerking hips finally slowing to a stop.

The force of his orgasm left him weak in the knees and out of breath, his spent form sagging against her and the wall. His eyes slowly faded from red back to their normal onyx colour. Both of them tried to calm their ragged breathing and just enjoyed the feeling of their bodies against each other. He didn't know how long they had been resting against the wall with the water beating down over them before he felt Sakura's small hand thread through his wet hair, lifting his face from the crook of her neck to look at him. His heart quickened at the sight of her red lips spreading into a beautiful smile.

"Mmhmm… that was _nice_." Sasuke gave up trying to fight off the smile tugging on his lips before he consented.

"Ah."

"We should do this again sometime."

Despite himself a chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Hn."

"I like your laugh." She told him while running her hands through his wet hair.

"Hmm."

His softened member was still inside her so she decided to squeeze him. She giggled when he hissed, feeling his member twitch inside of her.

"_Sakura_.." He warned, groaning when she ignored him and ground her hips down into his pelvic bone.

"Sasuke.." She said in a sing song voice while doubling her efforts against the large hands trying to still the movement of her hips.

"You're impossible." He said in exasperation, he gave up on his half-hearted attempt to keep her still. It was too late anyways, her movements had his blood rushing to his member, making him impossibly hard again.

"_And_ you're a bastard, remind me why I put up with you?" She answered cheekily.

"Once a fangirl, _Always_ a fangirl." He smirked when she gasped and tried hitting him, he grabbed her wrists and pinned both of them above her head with his hands. He rocked his hips up, dragging his chest against hers, the position he had her in left her completely under his control.

"You are so annoying!" She huffed, trying not to let it show on her face how much she liked being dominated by him, but she had a vague idea that he knew. Sakura settled for tightening her legs around his hips.

He gave her a slow kiss while keeping the rhythm of his deliciously slow thrusts inside her. Finally breaking the kiss for air, he locked his eyes with forest green.

"Term of endearment?" Sasuke murmured in amusement against her lips.

She tried not to but it was impossible to stop the smile threatening to make its way onto her lips.

'_Probably_' was all Sakura had time to think before he kissed her senseless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

_There's nothing I can do, I just gravitate towards you._

* * *

><p>Shower sex is always good sex<p>

hahahaha ;)

okay all i'm saying is who wouldn't want to be pressed up against a wall by Sasuke?

Amiright or Amiright?

Also i don't know if you readers have picked up on this but my favourite aspect of sasusaku is the humour between the couple, i think the whole driving each other crazy thing is hot. When i'm reading other fanfics my favourite is Sasuke's sly humour. Maybe it's just me, i don't know haha

Hope you guys liked it


End file.
